The disclosure generally relates to monitoring computer servers, and in particular to monitoring individual components located on computer servers.
Internet-based applications are common tools for delivering content and services to user computing devices. These applications are typically executed within a scalable component, such as an operating system container, on a host that provides content to the computing devices by receiving requests from the computing devices and sending responses to the computing devices. Historically, components containing related applications may be co-located within a shared host, or spread across multiple hosts. Each component may be monitored by a monitoring system for performance and state information while a request is being processed.
The monitoring system may receive performance and state information from components that do not identify the hosts on which they execute. Resultantly, the monitoring system may be unable to identify components that are executing on a shared host. This abstraction may prove problematic for performance monitoring purposes in that the monitoring system may be unable to associate a component with other components co-located on the same host. In addition, this abstraction may introduce licensing management difficulties in that applications executing within containers spread across hosts may obfuscate licensing usage metrics for a pricing model based on a per-host basis.